The Manual
by Jcansnh
Summary: Hyunbin mendengus. "Kau tahu hyung? Jika kata 'terserah' diletakkan dibawah mikroskop, kita bisa melihat sel-sel agresif yang ada di dalamnya." [ P101's Hyunbin K. , Minhyun H. , komuXprime , Songfict ]


_**Tightly hug him. Use it once a day, every day.**_

- **Minhyun** -

 _'Hyun?'_

 _'Hyunbin?'_

 _'Sibuk tidak pagi ini?'_

 _'Bumi kepada Patrick Kwon~'_

 _'Heol, kau mengabaikanku'_

Hyunbin tersenyum ketika membaca pesan beruntun yang dikirimkan Minhyun padanya.

 _'Ada apa editor-nim?'_

 _'Aku baru saja selesai mandi.'_

Hyunbin sedang menyimpulkan dasi saat ponselnya berdering pertanda ada telepon masuk.

 _'Hyunbin-a,'_

Hyunbin tersenyum sebelum menyahut, "Ya, Minhyun-i hyung?"

 _'Kau sibuk pagi ini?'_

"Apa memikirkanmu setiap pagi termasuk kesibukan?"

 _'Kwon Hyunbin dan mulut manisnya beraksi di pagi hari.'_

Hyunbin bisa bayangkan Minhyun sedang merotasikan kedua matanya saat ini. "Aku tidak sibuk. Ada apa?"

 _'Bisa antarkan aku ke kantor?'_

"Apa harus?"

 _'Kalau kau tidak mau, aku bisa menelpon taksi atau Seongwoo.'_

Hyunbin merasa panas mendadak saat Minhyun menyebut nama Seongwoo. "Berani berangkat bersama Seongwoo itu, bisa kupastikan mobilnya minimal pecah bagian kaca dan remnya tidak berfungsi secara mendadak."

 _'Kalau begitu cepat jemput aku. Aku ada rapat dengan beberapa editor dan penulis pagi ini.'_

Hyunbin mengikatkan asal dasinya dan segera meraih kunci mobil. "Apa ada masalah?" Setelah itu Hyunbin bergegas keluar apartemen dan menuju lift untuk turun ke basement.

 _'Tidak, beberapa penulis hanya terlalu sering melakukan kesalahan ketik dan banyak kalimat-kalimat tidak efektif. Beberapa editor juga tidak memperhatikan kalimat-kalimat itu.'_

"Kau berniat memarahi mereka?"

 _'Tentu tidak, aku hanya menasihati dan Jaehwan yang akan mengamuk pada mereka.'_

Hyunbin tertawa. "Pasti kau hanya duduk diam dengan memasang tampang datar dan membuat mereka menyesal melakukan kesalahan."

 _'Memangnya kau pernah melihatku memarahi bawahanku? Hm?'_

Hyunbin melangkah keluar ketika tiba di basement dan berlari kecil menuju mobilnya. "Tidak memang. Tapi aku pernah merasakan kau memarahiku karena kau menemukanku nyaris teler di bar waktu itu."

 _'Bagus jika kau mengingat masalah itu.'_

Hyunbin memasang earphone bluetooth dan segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya. "Omong-omong apa hadiahku datang menjemputmu, Minhyun-i hyung?"

 _'Kau mau apa memangnya?'_

Mobil Hyunbin kini berada di jalan raya. " _Morning se_ ㅡ"

 _'Mau mati ditanganku, ya?'_

Hyunbin terkekeh saat Minhyun memotong ucapannya. "Lalu, apa? Kau bertanya apa mauku tadi."

 _'Bagaimana jika satu pelukan di pagi yang cerah ini?'_

Hyunbin menambah kecepatan mobilnya setelah mendengar tawaran Minhyun. "Aku sedang ngebut, kalau mau tahu."

 _'Terserahmu saja asalkan kau selamat sampai ke apartemenku, karena aku tidak mau absen di rapat.'_

"Baiklah. Tunggu aku Hyun-i hyung."

 _'Aku menunggumu, Hyun-a.'_

Lima menit kemudian, Hyunbin sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Minhyun.

"Kau benar-benar ngebut, ternyata," ujar Minhyun setelah pintu apartemennya terkunci otomatis.

"Aku sangat antusias untuk iming-imingmu."

Minhyun tertawa, lalu melangkah mendekat dan memperbaiki simpul dasi Hyunbin yang berantakkan. Netra Hyunbin terus memperhatikan ekspresi Minhyun saat memperbaiki simpul dasinya.

"Matamu itu bisa meloncat kalau terus menerus melihatku seperti itu."

Hyunbin tersenyum. "Salahmu terlihat mempesona setiap hari."

Minhyun mencubit bibir Hyunbin gemas. "Aku heran kapan lebah melumuri mulutmu dengan madu."

Hyunbin terkekeh, lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Jadi, mana pelukanku?"

Minhyun tersenyum dan mengalungkan lengannya pada Hyunbin, sedangkan Hyunbin melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang kecil Minhyun. Asupan pagi yang manis untuk Hyunbin.

.

.

.

 _ **When you're too tired, take two bottles of soju. Honestly knock on his door.**_

"Sudah makan malam?" tanya Hyunbin sambil melonggarkan simpul dasi.

 _'Sudah.'_

Kening Hyunbin mengerut karena nada jawaban Minhyun. "Hey, ada apa?"

 _'Tidak ada.'_

"Apa bawahanmu mengesalkan lagi?"

Minhyun menjawab dengan nada frustasi. _'Aku tidak tahu mengapa mereka bisa diterima begitu saja menjadi penulis dan editor.'_

Hyunbin masuk ke dalam mobil dan memasang earphone bluetooth. "Kau saja yang cuek seperti frustasinya. Bagaimana dengan Jaehwan hyung dan Sungwoon hyung?"

Hyunbin mendengar tawa pelan Minhyun. _'Mereka berdua nyaris membunuh para junior itu.'_

Hyunbin menyetir santai membelah keramaian Seoul pada malam hari. "Aku akan mampir sebentar."

' _Apa bawahanmu juga menyebalkan hari ini?'_

Hyunbin tertawa pelan. "Salah satu dari mereka menghilangkan powerpoint untuk rapat lusa, yang lainnya belum menyelesaikan laporan yang harusnya diserahkan hari ini."

 _'Apa kita berjodoh, eh?'_

"Aku senang saja jika berjodoh denganmu."

Sepuluh menit kemudian Hyunbin sudah tiba di depan apartemen Minhyun. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk memperlihatkan dua botol soju yang berada dalam kantung plastik.

"Mau menemaniku minum, manis?"

Minhyun tertawa. "Kau terdengar seperti perayu mesum yang ada di bar."

.

.

.

 _ **Sometimes, leave together without a plan and kiss him without a plan too.**_

Minhyun sedang duduk di sofa panjang ruang tengah apartemen Hyunbin dan si pemilik apartemen sedang berbaring di paha Minhyun, tidak memperdulikan kedua kakinya yang panjang itu tak terjangkau sofa.

Yang lebih tua mengelus surai yang baru Hyunbin warnai kemerahan beberapa hari lalu saat menemani Minhyun yang juga mengganti warna ranbutnya menjadi kecokelatan. Mata keduanya masih fokus memperhatikan film yang terputar di televisi. Sampai akhirnya Hyunbin teringat ucapan Han Jongyeon, salah satu bawahannya yang mengatakan bahwa ia pergi dengan kekasihnya ke Pasar Hongdae untuk wisata kuliner.

"Hyun-i hyung," panggil Hyunbin.

Minhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Hyunbin yang masih memfokuskan matanya pada layar datar. "Ada apa? Kau lapar?"

Hyunbin kini menatap Minhyun. "Mau pergi kencan hari ini?"

Minhyun mengerutkan keningnya, lalu menjepit hidung Hyunbin dengan jari. "Bukankah kau ingin istirahat karena ini hari liburmu?"

Hyunbin merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan bersila menghadap Minhyun. "Memang. Tapi kurasa cuaca hari ini sedang bersahabat untuk pergi kencan."

Minhyun mengangguk sambil menggumam, "Benar juga. Kencan terakhir kita sekitar dua bulan lalu."

Pada akhirnya mereka berdua pergi menjelajahi Seoul dan Hyunbin sebagai supir, tentu saja. Mereka berdua sudah beberapa kali keluar masuk berbagai toko. Hyunbin membeli jaket pasangan untuknya dan Minhyun, sedangkan Minhyun membeli phone-case pasangan untuknya dan Hyunbin.

"Mau makan es krim di taman?" tawar Hyunbin ketika mereka berada di dekat taman kota.

Minhyun mengangguk, "Taman sebagai transit terakhir dan kau antarkan aku pulang."

Minhyun sedang menunggu di bangku saat Hyunbin pergi membeli es krim. Ia sesekali tersenyum saat melihat beberapa anak kecil berlarian mengejar kupu-kupu maupun mengejar temannya.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, nanti orang lain menyukaimu."

Minhyun mendongak dan mendapati Hyunbin berdiri sambil memegang dua cup es krim sedang yang berbeda rasa.

"Bukankah bagus dan aku akhirnya bisa bebas dari kurunganmu, Tuan Kwon?"

Hyunbin mendengus, lalu duduk disebelah Minhyun yang kini tertawa dengan suara yang sangat indah.

"Mau rasa cokelat atau vanila?" tawar Hyunbin.

Minhyun terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Terserah."

Hyunbin mendengus. "Kau tahu hyung? Jika kata 'terserah' diletakkan dibawah mikroskop, kita bisa melihat sel-sel agresif yang ada di dalamnya."

Minhyun tergelak, lalu mengambil cup vanila dari tangan Hyunbin. Membuat Hyunbin tertawa dan selanjutnya mereka mengobrol sambil menghabiskan es krim.

"Mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Hyunbin. Minhyun memandang arloji yang melingkar di lengan kanannya, lalu mengangguk.

Hyunbin berdiri lebih dahulu dan mengulurkan tangan kepada Minhyun, Minhyun sempat memandang Hyunbin aneh sebelum akhirnya menggenggam tangan yang Hyunbin ulurkan. Tepat ketika Minhyun berdiri, Hyunbin langsung menarik lelaki itu mendekat. Memiringkan kepalanya, lalu mengecup bibir Minhyun kilat. Minhyun tertawa ketika Hyunbin mencuri satu kecupan. Ia kemudian menautkan tangannya dibelakang leher Hyunbin dan mencium bibir pemuda yang sudah lebih dari dua tahun menemani hari-harinya itu.

Awalnya hanya bibir yang saling menempel, lalu Hyunbin menggerakkan bibirnya untuk melumat bibir bawah dan atas Minhyun bergantian, Minhyun juga membalas perlakuan Hyunbin. Melepas tautannya dan kembali berciuman. Begitu terus sampai Minhyun menepuk bahu Hyunbin karena kekurangan oksigen.

"Pulang sekarang, kan?" tanya Hyunbin.

Minhyun tersenyum, lalu mengangguk sambil menautkan tangannya pada tangan Hyunbin.

.

.

.

 _ **When it's time to sleep, with a low voice, confess to him.**_

"Aku menginap, ya?"

Hyunbin melepas simpul dasinya dan meletakkannya di keranjang kotor bersama dengan jas kerja miliknya. Kemudian ia mendekati Minhyun yang berbaring di atas ranjang. "Kenapa? Biasanya kau harus dipaksa dulu sebelum menginap disini."

Minhyun menghirup dalam aroma yang menguar dari kamar Hyunbin, aroma yanh benar-benar sama dengan Hyunbin. "Ingin saja, boleh ya?"

Hyunbin tersenyum. "Tentu. Kau bisa mandi duluan, hyung."

Minhyun tidak menjawab, hanya memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Ini jubah mandi baru, kau bisa menggunakan sikat gigi baru yang ada dibalik cermin." Hyunbin menyerahkan jubah mandi putih. "Aku akan mencarikan piyama tidur untukmu."

Minhyun menyusul Hyunbin yang kini duduk di depan televisi sambil memangku cemilan.

"Sana mandi," usir Minhyun, lalu menguasai cemilan dan remote televisi.

"Iya iya, Hyun-i hyung." Hyunbin langsung masuk ke kamar untuk mandi.

Hyunbin menopang kepalanya menggunakan tangan kanan, sementara sebelah kirinya mengelus sayang surai Minhyun yang nyaris tertidur.

"Hyun-i hyung," panggil Hyunbin.

"Hmm?"

"Terima kasih sudah selalu ada untukku selama dua tahun ini. Sudah mau sabar hadapin aku yang terkadang kadar cemburunya yang terlalu tinggi. Because I think, I fallin' to deep into you, Hwang Minhyun."

Minhyun tersenyum saat mendengarkan ucapan Hyunbin, ia lalu memeluk Hyunbin dengan menyamping. "Iya tahu kok kalau kamu jatuh sejauh itu ke aku, karena akupun jatuh sejauh itu ke kamu, Kwon Hyunbin."

"So, stick with me forever, ok?"

Minhyun mengangguk dan membuat Hyunbin tersenyum, lalu mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

.

.

 _ **Get up first in the morning and clean up mess.**_

Hyunbin yang pertama bangun pagi ini. Ia merasakan tangan kanannya kebas karena digunakan sebagai bantal tidur oleh Minhyun. Hyunbin tersenyum saat mendapati Minhyun tidur dengan tenang, bahkan dengkuran halus terdengar. Padahal kemarin malam Hyunbin menjadi sasaran karena Minhyun menderita insomnia akibat bawahan-bawahannya yang merepotkan itu.

"Selamat pagi, Hyun-i hyung," ucap Hyunbin sambil mengecup dahi Minhyun yang tertutup poni.

Perlahan Hyunbin memindahkan kepala Minhyun ke atas bantal dan memperbaiki letak selimut yang melorot hingga pinggang, memperlihatkan beberapa bercak kemerahan pada bagian tubuh Minhyun. Hyunbin lagi-lagi tersenyum saat Minhyun merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi membelakangi si marga Kwon.

Hyunbin bergegas meraih boksernya dengan cepat dan mengenakan celana miliknya sesudah itu. Ia menungut pakaian kotor yang berserakan di lantai dan meletakkannya pada keranjang kotor di pojok kamar Minhyun. Setelah itu ia keluar kamar dan menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan sederhana.

"Hyun-a..."

Hyunbin yang sedang mengaduk susu menoleh saat mendengar suara parau yang memanggilnya. "Oh, hyung sudah bangun?"

Minhyun mengangguk sambil mengusap matanya, ia menggelung dirinya di dalam selimut. "Seharusnya aku yang buat sarapan."

Hyunbin meletakkan dua piring berisi toast sederhana dan dua gelas susu di atas meja. Ia lalu terkekeh menyadari Minhyun hanya mengenakan selimut dan duduk di kursi pantry. "Kau harusnya berpakaian dulu sebelum keluar, Hyun-i hyung."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Why aku baper tiap denger lagu Eddy Kim-The Manual. Lagu lama sih, tapi enak suara gitarnya kok. Udah punya lagunya sblm dinyanyiin Minhyun di eps countdown p101 dulu dan tambah jatuh cinta setelah dinyanyiin sama si optimushwang:"""

Daannn why aku baper nulis karakter si komu disini. Why why? Why why? Why why? Before The Dawn~/slap/

Otp pertamaku itu samwhi dan kenapa fanfictku selalu menyimpang dari mereka?:" aku juga kena virus samhoon gara-gara sepupuku yg blg kalo muka jihun pas tau sam milih get ugly itu macem 'lo ga bakal jauh-jauh dari gue, udah dibilang jodoh mah gbsa kemana mana lo.' dan aku malah pengen nulis fanfict yongguk-yehyun dan sihyun sbg antagonis (wkwk padahal bias), diantara jungjung dan eunki yang pihak dominan itu siapa ya kawan? Aku juga ngeship Donghyun x Kenta gara-gara battle kemarin wkwk. Tinggal Youngmin yang belom taken diantara anak bnm:"v

Ps : kenapa review kalian di balikan dan stalker itu bikin ngakak juga bikin aku semangat nulis?wkwk makasih yaws

Pss : mari ngobrol sama aku di pm~

Maaf untuk typo. Dan review.


End file.
